


The rain of my innocence

by JikookWoW



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Break Up, Comfort/Angst, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fist Fights, Flashbacks?, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbians, Light Angst, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Lots of uke's, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Smut, Psycho yana!, Rich Krista, Seme Eren Yeager, Sexual Humor, Sibling incest but not really, Slight yandere/tsundere idfk, True Love, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, lots of seme's, much more to come, part of a series, seme krista!, sequels, short ymir, tall krista, uke ymir!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JikookWoW/pseuds/JikookWoW
Summary: Ymir is a new student at her new school rose college prep(for girls)she is a shy little thing and doesn't have any friends,she doesn't think she's gonna make it through highschool as a loser but a girl by the name of Krista will change her life forever and maybe even give a little Sunshine in her cloudy life





	1. New girl

**Author's Note:**

> Just made this because I'm really starting to ship this and because I don't really see a lot of uke ymir stories which is bogus but it is what it is.

"Ymir!!!!" Mom yelled at me from downstairs.

 

"I'm coming just wait!!" I quickly rushed putting on my dark blue navy skirt, slipping on my knee high socks and shoes before running downstairs.

 

"Gosh ymir you can't be late on your first day!".

 

"I know mom, I know" I grabbed a piece of toast off the breakfast plate, and my book bag rushing out of the house at break neck speed.

 

"Shit i can't be late" I checked the time on my iPhone 7 that read 7:56 on the screen "Damn it! I only have 14 minutes!".

 

I shoved my phone back into my skirt pocket and ran impossibly faster feeling the wind whip across my face and through my silky brunette hair, "I'm gonna make it!".

\-------------

I stopped right in front of the school putting my hands on my knees catching my breath from that intense sprint, "Well that was a fucking workout".

 

After composing myself, i quickly made my way through the entrance and looked around at the big as fuck school, the walls were white more so cream colored, shiny blue and white floors, a school trophy case, blue and white striped lockers and doors around every corner which made it kinda hard to search for the lunch room.

 

"Um, excuse me?".

 

"Yes?" I turned around to the sound of the female's voice, and I meet eyes with this really tall cute and curvy girl, her long brunette hair done up in a ponytail.

 

"Are you lost?, do you need help?".

 

"Um, y-yeah that would be very helpful".

 

"My name's Hanji zoe, what's yours?" she offered her hand out to me.

 

"Ymir" I gave her a firm business handshake that I learned from my mom just in case something like this happened.

 

"Ymir? that's a cool name, I like it.......but um.....do you not have a last name?".

 

"W-well, i mean I do, but it's....kinda stupid" I felt my cheeks heat up as I crossed my arms looking down at the floor.

 

"Awwwww cmon tell me, I'm sure it's beautiful; I promise I won't judge, plus that won't be very fair for me to tell you my whole name and you not tell me yours".

 

"Hmm i-i guess you're right.......but Promise me you won't laugh when you hear it?" I looked at her from under my bangs.

 

"I promise, and I give you my word" she put one hand over her chest and one hand held up to god to emphasise that.

 

"Well it's....it's um....".

 

"It's?".

 

"I-it's Castaneda! My last name is Castaneda and my whole name is Ymir Castaneda!" I let out all in one breath.

 

"Castaneda?...........Awwww that's sooooooo cute!!!" she took my hands in her own and swung them around "Ymir Castaneda, Ymir Castaneda".

 

"Uh but please keep it a secret!".

 

"Huh?, why?".

 

"Because I don't want anyone to know it".

 

"But why?, its really cute, ya know".

 

"I-I just don't OK?".

 

"Well OK, that's fine by me".

 

"Thankyou hanji" I gave her one of my small rare smiles.

 

"No problem, just know that you can always count on good ol Hanji".

 

"I will definitely remember that, but um.......can i ask you for a favor?".

 

"Anything".

 

"Can youuuu tell me where the lunchroom is?".

 

"Sure! Its the two doors right behind you!".

 

"Huh?.........h-huh!?".

 

"Yeah! You've been right in front of it the whole time.

 

"Really???", I facepalmed myself suddenly feeling stupid.

 

"Yeah, hehehe! c'mon, I'll walk you in there, k?" she grabbed my tiny hand in her's and literally dragged me into the lunchroom.

 

"O-ok".

\--------------

I was sooooooo embarrassed when Hanji walked in with me, everyone was staring me up and down like I was a disfigured tuna fish.

 

"Hey Ymir?" Hanji asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.

 

"Uh y-yes!", I stammered.

 

"I want you to meet my best friend Krista lenz" she sat me down on the bench next to this "Krista" girl and I couldn't help but blush when I saw her.

 

Krista was a realllllllly pretty girl, even at first glance. Long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, round smooth face, plump lips, wonderfully curved eyebrows, big round boobs, a slender torso, wide hips, a wonderful ass that was currently sat on the bench, and long sexy creamy white legs that were to die for~.

 

"Hm? Why hello Ymir, you must be the new kid, I'm Krista, and i must say that it's really nice to meet you".

 

Omf.

 

Omf omf omf omf omf omf Omfffff.

 

What do I do! Krista lenz just said hi to......me!..........


	2. Hitting it off with the cute girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ymir and Krista hit it off

"U-um hi!, hello!, hey!".

 

She snickered a bit under her breath "So Ymir, you're new here right?".

 

"Uhhhhhh yeah, is.........is that wrong?".

 

This time she laughed loudly "No! of course not you pretty thing".

 

"Why-why are you laughing????".

 

"Because you're so cute" she grabbed my hands and held them up to my chest, "So you pretty thing, do you know what your schedule is? Cause if not, I can totally help you with that".

 

"Um w-well, I haven't really thought about it, but everything here is rather new to me so if you could help me out then that would be great".

 

"Of course pretty thing!, May I see your schedule please?".

 

"Uhm s-sure" I searched through my skirt pocket and fished out a crumpled piece of paper that I gave to Krista.

 

I sat there nervously fiddling with my thumbs as she scanned it over feeling rather embarrassed that it was so crumpled.

 

"Wow" was all that left her beautiful plump lips before she gave me a smile.

 

"Wh-what is it?".

 

"We literally have all the same classes, except one which is health".

 

"Awwww bummer".

 

"What do ya mean?, this is a great thing!".

 

"Why?".

 

"Because I like you Ymir, and I can already tell that we'll be really close friends".

 

"O-oh ok, I don't know why you like me tho, I'm not that cool" I shrunk back into my seat after the realization hit me.......that I'm a loser.

 

"Well I think your cool".

 

I blushed a deep scarlet "R-really!? You think I'M cool?".

 

She placed her hands on my shoulders, "Well of course pretty thing, You're cooler than a few girls I know in this school".

 

"O-oh wow, no one's ever said that to me before" I scratched the back of my head out of embarrassment and.......maybe even out of new found feelings that i couldn't particularly put my finger on.

 

"Awwwww yay, that means I'm the first then!".

 

"Correct".

 

"Hmmm, You might wanna pack up your stuff now, the bell is gonna ring in a few seconds".

 

"O-oh of course!" I grabbed my large school supply stuffed backpack off the floor, and put it over my bony shoulders.

 

And the bell is gonna ring in 3...2...1!

 

As if on cue all the students got up from there benches, some pushed past others, some stood to the side, all I know is that everyone was hustling to get to their lockers and me......I was walking with Krista.

 

\-------------

We walked all the way to the second floor where my locker was, and Krista's locker was apparently close to mine, how convenient.

 

"Hey Ymir, can I see your schedule again?".

 

"Um no problem" I took the schedule out of my pocket again, and handed it to her.

 

She was maneuvering her beautifully curvy figure around different lockers before she stopped at locker D061.

 

"Ah here we are! Right next to mine, so Ymir your locker number is D061 and the combination is 20-36-15".

 

"Thanks for looking at it for me, that was really nice".

 

"No problem pretty thing, here let me help you!".

 

She placed her hand over mine that was on the combination knob and helped me turn to each number 20-36-15, she used the bottom knob of the locker and pushed it up and open.

 

"There ya go!".

 

"Wow! Thanks Krista!" I set my backpack on the floor right next to me and...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it so cute how Krista calls ymir "pretty thing"? Or is that just me?


	3. Sweet Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ymir finally gets started with her new school

Took my books out of my bag, and I was about to set them on the floor before Krista stopped me.

 

"No! No! No! Pretty thing, don't do that!".

 

"D-do what!?" I asked out of panic.

 

"Don't put your books on the floor".

 

"Oh.....But why?".

 

"Because they'll get messed up and dirty".

 

"Well.......it doesn't really matter".

 

"Yes it does!, here if you don't wanna do it then I'll hold them for you" she grabbed my books out of my hand, her fingertips grazing my hands as she did so.

 

I hid my face with my bangs blushing a deep red "Th-thanks, but you really don't have to do this".

 

"But I want to Ymir, now put your stuff in your locker and let's hurry up, I'll walk you to your first class".

 

"O-ok" I picked up my bag and hung it up on the hook in my locker and closed it setting the combination knob back to zero.

 

"C'mon Ymir!".

 

"I'm coming" I jogged up to her and she started guiding me to the new gym where my health class would start.

\-----------

"Bye Ymir, I hope you have a great time on your first day" she handed me back my books and jogged off to her first period which was health in the old gym.

 

I took a few deep breaths before I entered the gym and to say that I was confused was an understatement, there were three classes in total sitting on the bleachers which made it Harder for me to find out which class was mine.

 

"HEY YMIR, OVER HERE!" Hanji waved at me from the bleachers in the middle and I ran across the gym in embarrassment (you know that embarrassing moment when your friend calls out your name loud as hell).

 

"Hey ym" she scooted over and patted the spot right next to her which I gladly took.

 

"Ym?".

 

"Yeah, that's my new nickname for you ym".

 

"Oh um OK", I wasn't really good with socializing with people but you could already guess that.

 

"Hey ym!?".

 

"Y-yes?" I stiffened at the sound of my name being called.

 

"I want you to meet some of my friends" she jerked her thumb back when she said that gesturing to her little clump of friends.

 

"Uh sure" I gave the best fake smile I could bracing myself for the awkward introductions.

 

"So this girl right here is my best friend Sasha!" She said pointing to a girl with really thick light and dark brown hair.

 

I waved "Hello sasha I'm Ymir, but I guess you already knew that".

 

"Sup Ymir, I really like your name, its very unique" she smiled at me.

 

"R-really!?.......Thanks!" I smiled back genuinely happy at the fact that someone else liked my name.

 

"And this is my other friend Mina!".

 

"Hello ymir, its a honor to meet you" she took my hand and kissed it like a gentleman would.

 

"Oh wow, You're quite romantic" I joked snickering slightly.

 

"Ikr, all my friends say that!" her eyes widened as in the look you give when someone has the same interest as you or.....something.

 

"Oh I wonder why" I used my heavy sarcastic accent which she laughed at.

 

"I like you Ymir, You're pretty freakin cool" she wrapped her arm around my shoulders letting it drape over my chest.

 

"I-i like you too" of course I didn't mean romantically I just meant in a friendly way.

 

"OK CLASS LETS GO!!!!" one teacher yelled which I'm assuming was our teacher since everyone on our side of the room lined up at the door including me, but I was at the back because well.........I was a nobody.

\------------

When we walked into the classroom everyone had a seat except me, I was very hesitant on searching for a seat so i just decided to sit by this girl named Ani maria, luckily she wasn't an asshole, but she was a nice girl and a tomboy too.

 

"Sooooo, your name is ymir?".

 

"Yes?".

 

"Oh" she nodded. "That's cool, i like the inner beauty that it holds".

 

"Gee thanks haha!" i scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

 

"Welcome~ So Ymir, Where did you transfer here from? like what school?".

"I transferred from Maria academy because my mom thought that it would be better for me to go to an all girl's school".

 

"Oh really?.......But why?".

 

"Uhm that's a bit personal" I shrank down in my seat deflated a bit.

 

"Oh no! don't worry! its OK, you don't have to tell me everything, after all you only just met me so there's no rush".

 

"Thanks".

 

"No problem girl".

\------------

We were currently learning about the wrong type of drugs, and that you shouldn't use them and all the shit that I already knew about and literally wasn't listening to until the clock hit 9:08 and health class was officially over.

 

I walked out od the classroom clutching my books to my chest when I saw Krista waiting for me by the door.

 

"Sooooo Ymir, how was your first class?".

 

"It was good butttt a bit confusing".

 

"Oh? How was it confusing?".

 

"Because Mr hannes was teaching us about drugs and alcoholism when he was practically getting drunk himself!".

 

She burst out laughing at that "Fucking Lmao! That's so true! You're funny pretty thing".

 

"Heh~ thanks Krista".

 

The next thing she did embarrassed me to no end! She hooked her arm around my shoulders and.................


	4. Helpful Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I such a perv?  
> Lol ~_~

Poked my boob.

 

"H-hey!" I screeched looking up at her with wide eyes and a super red face.

 

"Don't worry pretty thing, I touch all my friends boobs, it's nothing special really" She shrugged it off like it wasn't wrong to just randomly touch a girl's boob especially a girl that possibly likes her!.

 

"Y-yeah, but its embarrassing".

 

"But why?, we're all girls in this school".

 

"Well yeah, but its still embarrassing".

 

She stayed silent for a while before she burst into laughter staring at me in disbelief and amusement.

 

"Ymir could it be that perhaps........you're self conscious about your boob size!?".

 

"W-what!" I squeaked, "no of course not!" I waved my hands frantically in front of my face embarrassed as hell.

 

"Its OK Ymir, you don't have to be self conscious".

 

"B-but I'm n-".

 

"I mean just look at these" she cupped them in her hands, "these are atleast C cups".

 

"Kr-krista!!!!?" I held onto her hands trying to get them off my chest but she was much stronger then me.

 

"Yeah" she answered so........nonchalantly.

 

By now everyone was staring at us in the old gym which I hadn't noticed that while Krista was having well.....fun she was also pushing me from behind towards the gym for our next class which was my most dreaded.......P.e.

 

"You guys are late".

 

"Sorry" we both bowed to our P.e. teacher that was obviously annoyed with us.

 

"Whatever, just go change".

 

Wait.

 

Did she just say...change!?

 

"Wa-wait what!? No!".

 

"C'mon Ymir" Krista said as she grabbed my hand and led me to the locker room, but I was still struggling to get out of her grasp.

\----------

"OK Ymir, we only have a few minutes to change so you might wanna hurry".

 

I just watched in awe when Krista took her shirt off and her boobs just jiggled inside the silk bra that she was wearing.

 

"Ymir?".

 

They were just so jiggily, and round, and plump.

 

"Uh Ymir?".

 

By now drool was coming out of my mouth.

 

"YMIR!?".

 

"Huh!, what!, yeah!" I answered a bit hastily.

 

"You were totally out of it for a few seconds girl".

 

"O-oh I'm sorry".

 

"Its fine just hurry and change OK?".

 

"Um OK" I put my books in a random locker and.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boobs are love
> 
> Boobs are life
> 
> Boobs are everything


	5. Comforting Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ymir dreads p.e

Grabbed my p.e uniform shrugging myself to a bathroom stall.

 

Now you already know that I don't like changing in front of people and that's mostly because my body is nothing to look at, in unless you wanna look at bony shoulders, meat stripped arms, and toothpick legs. The only 2 things that I like about my body are my butt and my boobs because my butt was big, not like Nicki minaj or anything but it was pretty plump, and like Krista said, my boobs are pure C cups which I'm proud of and sometimes I like wearing shirts that show my clevage, but nothing's wrong with that, right?

 

I took off my white school shirt, tie attachment and my jacket, hanging it on the hook on the stall door, then I took the p.e shirt and slid it over my big head and my torso moving to get my shorts. I slid my skirt down with ease, and put on the blue p.e shorts that hugged my ass nicely.

 

I stood there contemplating on if I should really go out there or should I stay in the bathroom and skip. I was deep into my thoughts until........

 

"Ymir!?" it was Krista.

 

"Ymir are you in there?, c'mon girl you can't stay in there forever".

 

"Y-yes I can".

 

I don't wanna do this.

 

I felt myself trembling with tears threatening to spill out, I was having a Panic attack.

 

"Hey, what's wrong girl?" Her voice softened but she still kept it firm.

 

"I-i don't wanna do this".

 

"Hm? Do what?".

 

"I don't wanna go out there Krista".

 

"Huh? but why?".

 

"I don't like p.e, and everyone's gonna laugh at me when I fail at something".

 

"No they won't".

 

"You don't know that".

 

It was silent until shuffling was heard and Krista crawled under the stall door only to catch me in a bone crushing hug.

 

My head was resting in her boobs with my arms around her waist clenching her shirt, I felt safe.

 

"Ymir listen to me OK?".

 

"O-ok" I nodded weakly.

 

"No one is gonna laugh at you Ymir, I don't even see why they would because even if you fail you'll try your best, and they'll respect you for that and if anybody has any shit to say then they can pop it with me trust, I got yo back 100%.

 

I smiled slightly because I knew that Krista was the type of person that'll help her friends when they need help, she was truly a special girl and one that I think I'll go far with, and that's what I like to see in a person.

 

She pulled me away gently by my shoulders and held me at arm length" so are you ready to go kick some ass now?".

 

"Y-yeah i guess".

 

"There you go girl, be confident".

 

She grabbed my hand, and we exited out of the stall, but there was still one more door to go through and that was the thing that scared me the most............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No its shorttttttttttt and I'm sorry


	6. Devil Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krista see's ymir as the cutest thing ever

I held onto Krista's hand tightly as if I was using her as a pain reliever.

 

I was probably imagining things but it felt as tho she was squeezing my hand back and that feeling alone made my heart skip a beat.

 

"Ymir?".

 

I forgot about my feelings for just a second to look up at the girl who was responsible for making me feel some type of way and I responded with an "Uhm yeah?".

 

She got down to my level and made sure that her lips were right on my ear to the point where i could feel her breath and what she said truly had shivers running down my spine, "You did great and I'm so proud of you".

 

She pulled away from me rather quickly but I just stood there with my flushed face and still stature, still in shock over what just happened.

 

"Hey wats up?" she questioned with an amused eyebrow raised which led me to believe that her question was just a way to mock me.

 

I quickly gained back my composure and crossed my arms over my chest deciding to respond to her with a sassy look.

 

"Oh gosh, you look so cute when you do that!", she got on her knees and literately started pinching my fuckin cheeks (I know that sounds wrong.....ignore it!).

 

"Krista, what the fuck!?" I was utterly confused with her unexpected actions.

 

"Yeah? what's wrong???".

 

"This is weird krista and everyone is looking at us".

 

"So? let them look, its your fault for being so damn cute" she smiled so innocently but I could practically see the devil horns coming out of her head.

 

"B-but it's embarrassing with everyone watching me!".

 

"Why is that pretty thing?, You're just as cute as all the other girls in here so I don't see the problem".

 

"Because not everyone has the confidence to have fun in front if others like you do!".

 

"Heyyyyy, what's that supposed to mean?".

 

"Pretty girls like you are comfortable doing anything in front of others because no one judges you for it" I lowered my head in order to avoid all the stares including Krista's.

 

She started giggling for some odd reason, and said my name through huffs of laughter "Ymir?".

 

"What is it now?".

 

She grabbed and held my hands gaining my attention, "I already told you that you have nothing to worry about because I'm here, I'll always be here for you, there is absolutely no need to be self conscious because you're beautiful and you have a friend that thinks so too, but the only reason you keep denying it is because you haven't gotten accustomed to loving yourself yet.....isn't that right?".

 

She knows!?.

 

I was shocked to see how much she knew about this entire situation, "Well y-yeah i guess, but......how did you know?" I was dying to hear her explanation and wondered if she was talking from experience.

 

"Haah, well let's just say I had the same problem when I was younger............…....


	7. Beat her ass girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn Kris!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy i hope its long enough ~

"Ymir! Get the fucking ball!".

"Ok I'm sorry!" I yelled back grabbing the volleyball and throwing it back to Anika.

Ugh Anika, Anika was one of the few mean girls in my gym class, she was such a bitch, her and her friends Ourella and Nene han.

I can't even go one minute without her bitching about my volleyball skills. "Ymir do this!", "Ymir do that!", "Ymir you suck!" And honestly i was getting tired of it And i could tell Krista was too judging by the way she was shaking, glaring hard at Anika.

"Don't fuckin yell at me!" Anika screamed closing in on me, throwing the ball aside.

I was about to reply but before i could someone stood in front of me pushing me back softly but firmly.

"Hey! Don't fuckin talk to her like that!".

I looked up and realized that it was Krista's silhouette in front of me.....Krista was standing up for me. I felt my cheeks burn at the thought before she yelled again snapping me out of my revere.

"I'll talk to her however i want to!" From behind Krista's silhouette i could see Anika standing closer to her, noses touching.

"And if you do, i guarantee an ass whoopin!".

"By who?, bitch you ain't gon do nothing!.

"Try me!, Yell at her again and i promise you i will drag you by ya fuckin ratass ponytail!".

I could hear Anika's chuckle turning her head to look at me glaring daggers in my direction.

"Ymir! you suck at.....!".

Before she could even finish i heard a loud clap and what sounded like a bone cracking.

"Fuck...." I gasped quietly.

Krista must've punched her, everything and everyone was dead silent for what seemed like forever until Anika finally snapped out of it aiming her fist towards Krista.

"Krista!" I closed my eyes waiting to hear the sound of fist to face contact but all that came was a strangled "bitch!".

I opened my eyes and saw that Krista had grabbed her arm and twisted it making Anika scream in pain.

I quickly scurried to the other side of the volleyball net when Krista pinned Anika to the wall banging her head against it a few times.

Things were getting out of hand. No teachers were around because ours went to go look for others considering she couldn't break up the fight due to being pregnant.

\--------------  
By the time the teachers got there Krista had already thrown Anika, making her head hit the metal chair that was in the room which left her unconscious.

Turns out Anika had to go to the hospital to get checked for head trauma where as Krista was suspended for two weeks.  
\-------------  
Sitting here hearing Krista getting yelled at by teachers was unsettling for the both of us, so to calm her down i blindly grabbed her hand blushing in humiliation.

[Ymir you dumb fuck, why would you do that!] I scolded myself.

I was about to remove my hand but the grip that it received made me look up seeing the faint smirk plastered on Krista's face.

\-------------  
After school Krista had offered to walk me home to which i refused but she insisted anyway which is why I'm now standing in front of my front door exchanging phone numbers with the blonde.

"Ymir? Is that you hun?" My mom opened the front door almost making me fall in.

"MOM!" I turned to glare at her but realized that she wasn't looking at me but up at Krista.

"Oh my and who is this beautiful girl standing on my porch?" My mom squealed pushing me aside.

"Ow! Fuck mom, you could have just told me to move, seriously you have noooo chill" i scolded.

"Yeah yeah whatever" she quickly dismissed me, turning back around to Krista.

"Oh my gosh you are so pretty!, i love your freakin hair".

"Ah Thankyou! miss.....uh".

"Castaneda, just call me miss Castaneda".

"Ah! Yes of course, miss Castaneda".

"Oh my gosh, you are so polite unlike my daughter" she glared at me.

"MOM!".

"Oh miss Castanada, your daughter is very sweet" she said matter of factly giving me a quick wink before turning back to my mother.

"Oh really? Hmmm she must like you alot then" my mom muttered rubbing her chin.

"K-krista maybe you should go!" I replied hastily, the blush spreading across my face.

"Ymir!, no Krista you can stay as long as you want, how about you come in, i just made dinner".

"Nah, Ym's is right, i should be heading home right about now".

"Awwwww really?" Mom whined pouting.

"Yeah...sorry i just really have to get home".

"Of course i understand, well bye it was nice meeting one of Ymir's friends".

"It was nice to meet you too Miss Castaneda".

"Very well then.....Ymir send her off and then come inside for dinner" was the last thing she said before walking in the house.  
.......  
Checking that was gone foreal i turned back towards Krista.

There was a heavy silence between us before she broke it.

"Well i better go, don't wanna keep the sibling waiting".

"Oh, you have a sibling?".

"Yeah, an older brother".

"Oh ok" was all i could say.

"Heh, well bye pretty thing, i guess i won't see you at school tomorrow" she said smiling sheepishly.

I lowered my head at that feeling a bit sad.

"Hey" she said softly using her finger to lift my face up, "Don't worry pretty thing, I'll make sure to drop by and take you out somewhere, k?".

"Ok" i blushed a little before nodding.

"Good" she replied quietly leaning in to kiss my cheek swiftly before pulling away giving my boob a quick squeeze and with that she was on her way.

I just stood there processing what just happened before i felt a hand on my shoulder and someone whispering in my ear.

"You like her, don't you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might consider doing Krista's POV next


	8. Resurfacing Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krista's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's not talk about how long I've been gone ,ok?
> 
> Enjoy~

"Hey! Kohl I'm home!" I yelled out in me and my brother's shared penthouse.

"I can tell" i heard someone say from behind me.

"Fuck!" I jumped turning around to face my older brother who just scared the crap out of me.

"Welcome back Kris".

"Ugh dammit Kohl, how many times do i have to tell you to stop sneaking up on me like that!" I yelled hitting his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, don't try to act all innocent now Kris".

"Huh? I'm not.....what the hell are you talking about Kohl?".

"I got a call from school today saying that you got into a fight" he stated crossing his arms while staring at me expectantly.

I sighed turning around and started towards my room mumbling "Of course, of fuckin course you did".

"Kris don't worry, I'm not mad at you, I'm....I'm just fuckin confused as to why you were fighting" he said making his way to my desk and taking a seat in my pink spinny chair.

I sighed plopping down on my bed "Fuck i don't know, i guess i was just....set off.

"By what?"

"I...i dunno" i supplied focusing on my hand that was plucking the pink fur from my cover not daring to make eye contact with him.

"That's a lie".

"Wha-".

"I know you're lying, you never make eye contact when you lie".

I stared at him shocked by his ability to read me so well, but i guess it was to be expected given the fact that we've been together for our entire lives.

I was too shocked to even respond so he continued.

 

"I haven't heard a call for a fight except the last time back in....middle school with....Mina" he trailed off.

 

Silence

I'm not really sure what it was, but Something inside me snapped at that and; i stood up, glaring at him with hatred and; a hint of... sadness.

"Don't you fucking dare bring that up!" I yelled, pointing my finger at him.

He stood up Angrily.

"Why the Fuck do you keep getting so butthurt about it!? It happened 3 Fuckin years ago, Just get over it!" He yelled back stepping closer to me.

"Because it was a big deal Kohl!, It might be something small to you because you didn't witness what went down every single day in the classrooms, you didn't witness the many times i cried alone, you didn't witness my many breakdowns Kohl, you didn't witness ANY of it!, it hurt me to the point where i broke!" I noticed that My voice cracked a bit at the end and i knew why.

I fucking knew it so i did the only thing i could do and pushed Kohl out the room, locking the door afterwards.

I took a deep breath to compose myself and walked to my window, opening it, seeing the bright moon and noticing that the wind made my face colder than usual.

I hesitantly touched my face feeling a falling tear and quickly removed my hand as if it's been burned.

And suddenly it all came flooding back.

...tears...the one thing i never wanted to see in my life again.

...pain...the one thing i never wanted to feel in my life again.

...sadness...the one thing i never wanted to resort to in my life again. 

And...depression...the one thing i never wanted to take over my life again.

But everything just came flooding back, like a fresh river formed from all my blood, sweat, and tears.

I started to blackout, my mind reminding me of the girl's who bullied me back in middle school and all the things i kept locked away inside resurfaced.

12:00 pm

I was still standing by the window, 3 hours had already passed and it was 12:00 pm currently, 3 fucking hours of flashbacks, wondering over and over if things could have gone differently.

I was getting pulled away more and more from reality until my phone buzzed.

I picked it up carelessly, punching the pin into my Samsung Galaxy S9+ and blankly stared at the notification informing me that i had "2 new notifications."

I didn't want to check the messages fearing that it was Kohl trying to bring up the topic again....but in the end, i ended up checking and seeing that there was a text from Mina and......Ymir.

And i did something that i never thought i would do----I skipped my best friends message first and clicked on Ymir's.

It read:

{Um hi krista, I-i just wanted to say hi and ma-maybe ask if we could like hang out or something on the weekend?...Ah! But only if you want to}.

I smiled a little at how cute she was being, feeling a little bit better upon seeing the text.

And I replied with:

{yeah sure, i have something in mind, if you're ok with me choosing}

2 minutes after sending the text, my phone binged again and i opened the text seeing-

{Y-yeah that's ok, I'm totally ok with it, just as long as we get to hangout...as friends}

I chuckled a little typing back-

{Of course pretty thing, I'll be happy to hangout with you too but i want you to go to sleep now, you have school in the morning}.

It was a few seconds until-

*ping*

{Fine i will *insert sad face emoji* but you should go to sleep too even if you don't have school tomorrow, you still need the energy}.

{I will, don't worry :)}

{K, goodnight Krista :)}

{Goodnight, pretty thing}

After i sent that last text, i walked to my bed and plopped down on it feeling exhausted from today's events.

I instantly fell asleep after hitting the fluffy exterior of my bed, but as i was asleep, my thoughts couldn't help but wander to Ymir because deep down in my heart, i knew that one day I'd have to tell her about all this shit....if i wanted to keep her...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late new year everyone~


	9. Flashback Girl (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She's been feeding you a lie!"

It was currently 10:30 AM at school and usually around this time, people are still too tired to even do anything remotely stupid----but nope, not these kids. The kids at my school are always up and at it, especially Mikawa and her squad.

 

"Oh Kristaaaaaa".

 

"Haaaaah" I sighed heavily at the annoying voice that belonged to my bully.

 

I looked up just a bit to see her and her friend's walking towards me and Mina's lunch table, no doubt looking to start trouble.

 

"Yo Mina, code 135" i whispered under my breath.

 

She stopped eating, slowly putting down her sandwich and mustering the best poker face that she could.

 

Mina wasn't the type to enjoy drama or engage in conflict as was i, but damn these girl's are persistent at every turn.

 

Mikawa arrived at our table with her "squad" in tow, plopping her white veiny hands on it and leaning foward, getting too much into my personal space if you ask me.

 

"Hey Mina! Hey rich girl!".

 

I scoffed.

 

[Rich girl? Really?]

 

I gritted my teeth at this.

 

"Rich girl, huh? I see your insults are plummeting to a new low" i smirked, "Although, i wouldn't expect less from you and your sad excuse of a "squad".

 

She seethed at this.

 

I just smiled back in utter amusement.

 

[Gosh did i loveeeee getting under this bitch's skin].

 

Although the thing about her is that, she always claps back in the end and this time wasn't any different.

 

"Oh is that so?" She leaned on the table to get even closer to my face, our noses barley brushing, "Cause the only thing that's low here is your amount of friend's. I mean honestly, you would except a girl with so much money, would have a whole line of friends just waiting to do her every command~---but no, you're a loser Krista, and the ONLY reason why Mina is still your "best Friend" is because she feels sorry for you".

 

"Why you little-" I was about to go insult her again, before i heard it-

 

*slap*

 

The whole lunchroom went DEAD silent and faced our way.

 

Everything happened so fast.

 

First thing i know, Mikawa's all in my face and ready to fight and next thing i know, Mikawa is facing away from me with a red handprint on her cheek from Mina who was standing up.

 

I gasped. mostly at what my best friend just did.

 

"M-mina?" I moved a bit closer hesitantly.

 

She turned towards me for a split second before looking at Mikawa again and dragging her closer by her shirt.

 

I decided to take a step back and just watch from afar at what was happening infront of me.

 

\------------  
(Mina's POV)

I swear that i was so SICK of this girl constantly bullying Krista. Krista was such a sweet soul and should NEVER be treated as anything less!.

 

Still. 

 

I've resorted to something that i never wanted to resort to, and that's--Violence.

 

I've never been a violent person before, or atleast i think so, when i was younger and even up until now, i-I've never thought about fighting or even hitting anyone, not even my little brother Michael.

 

B-but I only hit her because she was being a bully a-and no one likes bullies!.

 

"Stop messing with Krista, she hasn't done a single thing to you except stand up for herself because you constantly keep bullying her!".

 

Mikawa straightened up her posture and turned to glare daggers at Mina, "Who the fuck do you think you are Carolina!?". Mikawa had reached her hand over to grab at Mina's neck and used the grip to hoist her up into the air.

 

"Mina!" I yelled horrified.

 

Mina struggled to get out of the choke hold even going as far as kicking Mikawa in her stomach making them both tumble to the floor.

 

When they hit the floor, Mina instantly removed Mikawa's hands from her neck and turned them over so that she was on top and pinned Mikawa down holding her by her hair to pound her face in.

 

"Mina! Stop it!" I screamed as i ran up behind her trying to hold her arms back.

 

"Krista! I'm doing this for you!".

 

"B-but you don't need to---

 

Before i could finish what I was about to say I was tackled to the ground by one of Mikawa's friends.

 

"What the hell!?".

 

At first she started punching me which I so desperately tried to block but then the rest of Mikawa's crew jumped on me. I was getting pummeled so I did the only thing that I could do in that moment.

 

I fought.

 

I fought back with all my might feeling my knuckles and feet coming in contact with anything and everything that was on top of me. I heard the cracking of bones, the groans of pain, and felt the tears and blood of whoever on my fists.

 

The adrenaline that i felt was so high and it felt so amazing, it allowed me to fight beyond my abilities and not feel a thing as i kept throwing and receiving punches, kicks and scratches.

 

By now I knew that there was a circle of people around us, watching our every move. Some people yelling "Yeah! Beat their ass Krista!", "Mina! Mina! Mina!", "Why y'all jumping her!?" And all sorts of crazy shit. Some were even recording.

 

It only got crazier from there until---

 

"What the hell is going on in here!? Go and grab them!".

 

I could feel myself getting pulled up as each and every girl got pulled off of me, but I kept landing punches until they were completely out of my reach.

 

The fight was physically over sure, but it wasn't emotionally/ mentally over……..atleast for me.

 

\----------------

"Now what in the HELL were you guys thinking!?" The principal screeched at the top of her lungs.

 

Me, Mina, Mikawa and Mikawa's crew were currently all seated in the office---separated from eachother because I reallllly didn't want another fight to happen again.

 

"Ms. Chizuko" Mina raised her hand.

 

"Yes, Ms. Carolina, you may speak".

 

"I just wanted to apologize for causing a scene in the lunchroom and I will admit that I hit Mikawa first but i did not do it out of anger, but on impulse, i was only trying to protect Krista".

 

"Protect Krista from what?".

 

"From Mikawa, Mikawa and her friend's have been bullying Krista ever since her birthday, January 15th and up until now, she has been getting bullied just because she's……….rich, and it's sickening".

 

"Now hold on---

 

"No! Shut the fuck up Mikawa!" Mina was too quick to jump up from her seat.

 

"Bitch I will----

 

"Girls!".

 

They both stopped and sat back down in their chairs silently feeling embarrassed at their little outburst infront of their principle.

 

"Sorry Ma,am".

 

"It's alright, Now I want to thank you Mina for speaking up but now I think it's Mikawa's turn to talk".

 

Mina scoffed, "she'll only be spouting bullshit".

 

"Ms. Carolina!".

 

"What? It's the truth".

 

Mikawa chose to ignore her before defending her case.

 

"So What Mina said is true, she hit me first but I swear I had a valid reason as to why I was over there!".

 

Ms. Chizuko raised an eyebrow, "And what was that reason? Because I never see you even talk to these 2 girl's on a daily".

 

"I was only trying to remind her of who she was--

 

"She doesn't need a fucking reminder!".

 

"Ms. Carolina!".

 

"Anyway Ms. Chizuko, do you have any idea the lie that Krista has been feeding you and the whole school!?".

 

"Oh my fucking gosh, you're ridiculous Mikawa".

 

Ms. Chizuko chose to ignore Mina's comment and focused her attention on Mikawa, "A lie you say? What kind of lie?".

 

"She's been lying the whole time she's been at this school! Her name isn't Krista Lenz and she's not some innocent middle school girl either".

 

"Mikawa! Don't do it!" Mina growled.

 

The bully turned around to face The two girl's infront of her and pointed to Krista.

 

"This one! She's actually……..….....Historia Reiss! And her brother who's goes to Rose college prep isn't actually named Kohl Lenz! He's Hyan Reiss! Both of them being the son and daughter of Han and Hyori Reiss a.k.a the Royal Reiss family!".

 

"WHAT!?" Ms. Chizuko yelled out turning to look at Krista, "is that true Krista!? You're actually Historia Riess!?".

 

Mina stared at Ms. Chizuko in disbelief, "Are you fucking serious!?".

 

"I'm just asking Ms. Carolina!".

 

"No! Fuck you Ms. Chizuko! You're supposed to be helping her not encouraging Mikawa's dumbass behavior!".

 

Meanwhile as Mina cursed out Ms. Chizuko, Krista had been extremely uncomfortable during the whole ordeal, and after her and her brother's secret identity was revealed she just couldn't stop the dam in her eyes from breaking.

 

[How dare Mikawa!?] She thought, [That was her secret to keep and tell! Mikawa had no right! No fucking right!].

 

Her body started trembling as she tried hard to keep her sniffling at bay, but Mina noticed instantly.

 

"Krista?………..You alright?".

 

Krista shook her head and croaked out the most broken answer that Mina could swear her heart broke.

 

"N-no……….I'm---I'm so uncomfortable".

 

Mina couldn't help but feel her heart shatter at the girl's answer and instantly she knew that she had to get Krista out of there.

 

"C'mon Kris, we're leaving".

 

Mina grabbed her "broken" best friend's hand and pulled her up to her feet, and once she did that she tugged on the girl's hand and ran out of the Principles office as fast as she could.

 

\-----------------  
"Shhhhh it's ok Kris, just let it alll out, I'm here for you" she cooed while patting the girl's back.

 

After the incident they had been hiding out in the bathroom for the past few hours. Krista was in no shape to face anyone and Mina was in no shape to be calm around anyone. They only needed eachother at that moment.

 

Krista had been crying her eyes out ever since the incident, Mikawa revealing their identities had brought back some painful memories that she brought with her when her and Kohl escaped, and now they were resurfacing worse than ever before.

 

Now Mina didn't know that much about Krista's royal life, but she knew that the girl carried some heavy emotional baggage on her shoulders, and it sucked because Krista was such a pure soul, a soul that she loved almost like a sister and they've only know eachother for a few months!.

 

Still she felt as though she had a connection with the blonde, and this connection meant that she would be with her through thick and thin, and right now she was in the thick part of their friendship.

 

She just hoped she was mentally ready for all the other thicks she would have to endure with her if Krista ever chose to open up about more of her life back in the kingdom.

 

But deep down she knew she could take it.

 

\-----------------  
The bell had rung a few minutes ago and Mina had walked out of the school with a still sad Krista hanging onto her arm before she saw a familiar car pull up.

 

The pigtailed girl tapped her friend to get her attention, "Hey Kris, your ride is here".

 

Krista looked up at that and saw her 16 year old brother's car right infront of her.

 

"K-kohl?".

 

"Yeah Kris, come here and get in the car".

 

"Uhm I-I'll be going now, I'll text you later Kris ok?, Love you".

 

The taller girl had hugged her best friend tightly before letting go a bit hesitantly contemplating if she should really leave her alone or just stay with her for a little while longer.

 

But in the end she decided that she would be in the care of her brother so she took off towards home, leaving her best friend and her brother to have their alone time.

 

After Krista had heard Mina scampering off to what was probably home, she slugged herself to the passengers seat of the car and hopped in a bit sluggeshly hoping that her brother knew nothing of the inced---

 

"So I got a call from your Principle"…………………………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want anything explained then just comment down below~


	10. Flashback Girl (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kris, I'm sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope It's not too rushed hehe....

"So", Kohl started as he backed out of the parking space and drove off, "I got a call from your Principle today".

Krista's shoulders tensed at that, but she decided to play it off with a question.

"O-oh really? Uhm......................W-what did she tell you?".

He hummed, "oh nothing much".

"Ah r-really? Well that's........................goo-

"All she told me was that our secret identities were revealed, ya know, it's not like we wanted to keep it a secret or anything, right Kris?" He gave a bitter chuckle as he took a right turn, "So Kris, I suggest you tell me what the hell happened today before I stop this car and make you tell me".

The blonde shuddered, she could literally feel the anger in her bones, even though his voice was hidden by a calm tone, there was still a hint of a low growl.

"K-kohl not now please".

Suddenly the car came to an adrupt stop as said person pressed hard on the brake, the stop caused the both of them to lean forward hard almost bumping their heads in the process. They were now stopped in the middle of the street, in the middle of traffic at a GREEN light.

"Kohl!?" She yelled turning towards her brother in slight frustration and fear, "What the hell is wrong with you!? Anything could've happened to us! Why would you do that!?".

Her brother shot her a glare before grabbing her collar ignoring the sounds of cars blowing their horns behind them. He was enraged, he juat felt so angry that he couldn't even process what he had done until it actually happened.

*Thwack!*

.....................................

He had punched her.

He had actually punched his sister.

His only sister. He had punched his only sister.

He had punched his sweet, caring and fragile sister that he himself had promised to protect from harm.

But what he didn't know was that Krista had been through alot today and she wasn't gonna let anyone hit her again without putting up a fight not even her own brother.

"K-Kris-

"SHUT UP!" she screamed holding up a fist, and punching her brother in the nose so hard that the back of his head made contact with the car window.

The older was stunned at the force that came from his sister's punch. Having no idea who or where it came from because the person who punched him was definitely not Krista...................................................yet she was here infront of him, atleast physically but her spirit...her kind spirit seemed gone only to be replaced with anger. And this made nervousness bubble up in Kohl's gut.

A whisper.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?".

"W-what---

She raised her head, "I SAID, WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?".

"I.............".

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU'RE MY BROTHER, YOU BETTER NOT LAY A FINGER ON ME AGAIN OR I PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL END YOU!".

"K-Kris........I-I'm sorry, I-i just.............i was so mad that I-I.............".

"OH!? YOU WERE MAD!? SO YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE "MAD" THAT IT WAS OK TO FUCKING PUNCH ME!?".

"N-no Kris, y-you..................you don't understand" He pleaded.

Krista glared at him for a second longer before her face contorted into one of bitterness, "oh but I do Kohl, i do understand", The blonde could feel her voice cracking and her eyes watering as she started to crumble down for the second time that day.

"Y-you".

A sigh.

"Do you honestly think that I wanted to reveal our identities? Do you really have that little faith in me big brother?".

"N-no Kris, that's not---

"I'm not dumb Kohl, I know that we were suppose to keep our identities a secret, it was never my intention to make it known obviously, b-but ya know, sometimes things happen a-and---

She knew that Kohl would never believe her bullshit excuse. She was desperately trying to avoid saying anything about Mikawa in fear that Kohl might do something that they'll both regret but Kohl was smart and that was something that she forgot for a second.

"Kris?" He called out delicately for the first time throughout this whole ordeal.

"W-what?".

He hesitantly reached out to touch her arm to which she flinched away, this made him pull his hand back afraid he'll set her off again, "Kris.................are you getting bullied?".

".................".

The lack of a response already gave him the answer he needed despite the bullshit answer that Krista gave him afterwards.

"Noooooooooo" She gulped "W-why would you assume something like that?, I'm just a bit stressed is all, nothing happened, I'm not getting bullied hehehe......

"Who is it Kris?".

"Kohl, stop it, it's nothing serious, honestly" she exclaimed with a fake smile plastered on her face although she could feel her demeanor crumbling again.

"Kris, tell me who it is, please?, I'm sorry if you feel like you can't trust me with these sort of things, I'm supposed to be your big brother, your rock, your soldier that defends you honor every second, everyday, and I guess I failed at that, I made you feel like you can't even come to me when the going get's tough and you don't know how sorry I am for that and how sorry I am for hitting you, I know I failed you as a big brother.....but Kris, I need you to tell me who's bullying you, so this doesn't happen again" he begged.

The girl sighed and dropped her head into her pale hands bringing her knees close towards her chest. It was all just too much for her, too much for her to handle, to much for her to take in, the fact that Mikawa's bullying got so out of control that she had her brother, (the one person that she loved the most) worry, the fact that the bullying got so far that it affected so much of who she is and how she acts, that it affected her character, she had let herself get consumed by the harsh words that they would spit at her everyday, she had gotten accustomed to being messed with and she had let it go on for so long...that it was impossible to ever go back..........

 

\-------------

After our little “conversation” or “confrontation” (i can't really tell) We had eventually gotten out of the middle of the street surprisingly without any further problems and were headed home for dinner.

 

When we arrived home, I quickly opened the door to the car and hopped out as quick as I could. I didn't feel like being next to Kohl until dinner time, the tension was waaaaaay to high right now.

 

“Wait Kris!?,” I heard him call out from where I left him in the garage, “Where are you going?”.

 

“To my room!” I yelled back in reply, “Come get me when dinner is ready!”.

 

“O-oh ok, I'll do that!”.

 

\---------------

About an hour later, I heard a call from Kohl downstairs yelling that dinner was ready.

 

I gathered up all my courage and nerves before I got up from my pink fluffy bed, opening my door and making my way downstairs toward the dining room where the table was set with utensils, glasses filled with drinks and 2 plates which held all my Favorite foods: sushi, rice and a few dumplings on the side.

 

“Hey Kris,” He waved me over with a hand, “C'mon, i made your Favorite little sister”.

 

Regular words. 

 

Regular words was all he said or all he had to say, and yet those few words made me feel so many emotions at once. I don't know why though…..is it because he actually made my Favorite foods to make me feel less sad? And if that's the case then I know one thing for sure……

 

Overwhelmed by emotion; I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck maybe even tearing up a little and I start to think back to today's events and I realize…..

 

That none of it matters. None of what she said matters. Whatever Mikawa says can't hurt me anymore because I have my brother, and him and Mina are all I need to channel out ANY negativity that comes my way.

 

“Kris?”.

 

“Yeah K, what's up?”.

 

“I just wanna say that I'm super sorry for today and that...I don't care that our identities got exposed, all I care about is you Kris, all I want is your happiness and I'm determined to make you feel like the greatest sister ever who will ALWAYS have an amazing big brother there for her whenever she needs help or whenever she just needs a friend….I love you Kris, i really do,” He said as he got up to hug her back, his 6 foot tall stature standing tall over her 5’10 height.

 

“I love you too, big guy, let's promise never to stoop that low to hurt each others feelings EVER AGAIN, ok?”.

 

“You got it Kris, I promise”.

 

And as we sealed our emotions with that promise; I realize one thing-----that I have the best. Big. Brother. Ever.


	11. General information! (Girl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some info on the character's height and weight.
> 
> The height and weight ratios are pretty accurate for most of them but some of them will be underweight and some of them will be overweight.....just a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for height diffrences XD

Krista Lenz:

Height: 5’10

Weight: 135 lbs.

 

Ymir Castaneda (OC last name):

Height: 5’3

Weight: 93 lbs.

 

Hanji Zöe: 

Height: 6’0

Weight: 155 lbs.

 

Mina Carolina:

Height: 5’11

Weight: 145 lbs.

 

Mikasa Ackerman:

Height: 5’9

Weight: 140 lbs.

 

Annie leonhart:

Height: 5’0

Weight: 100 lbs.

 

Sasha blouse:

Height: 5’10

Weight: 175 lbs.

 

Connie Springer:

Height: 5’6

Weight: 120 lbs.

 

Yemm Castaneda (OC):

Height: 5’5

Weight: 137 lbs.

 

Levi Ackerman:

Height: 5’5

Weight: 125 lbs.

Isabel Magnolia

Height:6'0

Weight:165 lbs.

 

Eren Yeager: 

Height: 5’8

Weight: 150 lbs.

 

Armin Arlert:

Height: 5’4

Weight: 115 lbs.

 

Reiner Bruan:

Height: 6’0

Weight: 180 lbs.

 

Jean Kirstein:

Height: 5’10

Weight: 175 lbs.

 

Marco Bott: 

Height: 5’11

Weight: 157 lbs.

 

Bertolt Hoover:

Height: 6’2

Weight: 171 lbs.

 

Erwin Smith: 

Height: 6’4

Weight: 220 lbs.

 

Nanaba:

Height: 5’9

Weight: 140 lbs.

 

Kohl Lenz (OC):

Height: 6’0

Weight: 165 lbs.

 

Yana Castaneda (OC): 

Height: 5’0

Weight: 84 lbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! Look at the height diffrence between
> 
> Ymir and Krista~
> 
> Levi and Eren~
> 
> Sasha and Connie~
> 
> And.
> 
> Mikasa and Annie~
> 
> Aghhhh so cute! @_@


	12. Sleepover Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad gets invited to a sleepover~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything that just seems weird or off in this story, don't hesitate to tell me

“Mom!” I yelled throughout the cream colored house, my voice bouncing off the walls.

 

“What!? What is it Ymir!?” She yelled back just as loud.

 

“Come up here, I need help!”.

 

“Ok, ok, I'm coming”, I could hear as she walked up the stairs and into my room, cracking the door behind her.

 

“Now what do you want child? What's wrong?”.

 

“Moooooooom, Krista invited me over for a sleepover and I have no idea what to pack!” I explained, waving my hands frantically in front of my face.

 

“Uhhhhh, maybe you could uhm….I dunno, pack clothes!!!”.

 

I sighed rubbing at my temples, honestly, this woman gives me a headache sometimes.

 

“Mom seriously, you're not helping!”.

 

“Well, what do you want me to say???”.

 

“I need advice mom; I need things to wear; I need a confidence boost, or else I'm gonna make a fool of myself!”.

 

“Oh rightttttt”, You could practically hear the smirk in her voice, “I forgot Krista was your crushhhh” she sang.

 

I gasped, “S-shut up mom!” I yelled hiding my face behind my hands.

 

“Awwwwwww, wittle baby Ymir is embawwesed”.

 

“J-just come and help me pack woman!”.

 

“Whatever you say, Krista lover~” She puckered her lips in a silly kiss form.

 

“Mooooooooom!”.

 

\----------------

Meanwhile

“Chips, pop, extra blankets, extra covers, pizza delivery, 911 speed dial, tissue, paper towel, romance AND horror movies, everything is here and they should be arriving after school”.

 

“That's….”, I turned to look at the clock, counting the hours, “About 3 hours away, so I have 3 hours to mentally prepare….nice”.

 

“Hey Kris, do you want the chips in a bowl or keep them in the bag”, Kohl questioned leaning against the living room arch.

 

“In a bowl please, thanks big bro”.

 

“No problem”.

 

He walked away after that leaving me alone in the room with my thoughts.

 

I sighed deeply; Being left alone in the room really made room for my anxiety to creep back into my mind.

 

I was starting to think that maybe inviting Ymir wasn't the best thing.

 

[What if she starts hating me after she finds out that I'm rich?].

 

……………

 

[No! Ymir's not like that….s-she's not a bully.... She's not like THEM. I'm sure she'll understand and besides, she's probably getting ready right now, I can't just cancel on her, I mean, she's….probably excited, right?].

 

Despite my negative thoughts, I couldn't help but smirk a little whilst thinking about Ymir. Honestly She's probably so excited about this sleepover.

 

[She's so cute istg].

 

I chuckled a bit, somewhat bitter, getting up to walk over towards the living room window.

 

I turned around after hearing light shuffling sounds behind me and see Kohl smiling at me so fondly that I couldn't help but do the same.

 

“Kohl?”.

 

“Sup Kris?”.

 

“Doesn't this just seem like a good day to destroy yourself, destroy your body? Maybe even a little?”.

 

“Mhm, I guess it does, but that's not really what you were gonna ask me was it?”.

 

“No, I actually did mean to ask you that, but I also meant to ask you to Pass me a cigarette……..please?”.

 

“Pfttt! Seriously? i swear Krista, you've gotta stop this before you get yourself in some serious trouble”.

 

I hummed smugly turning my head towards my bro and muttered.

 

“Whatever, just hand me the pack and a lighter, if you will”.

 

I could tell that he wanted to protest again but he decided against it which was a “wise choice” in my opinion, and as he left the room, i whispered to myself:

 

“He's learning~”.

 

\------------------  
(During school)

 

“Hey Ymir, wait up!” a voice called out from behind me.

 

“Huh?” I turned around quickly to the direction of the voice, only to be face to torso with Mina.

 

“O-oh um h-hi Mina, what's up?”.

 

I backed up a bit while talking, our proximity was waaaaay too close.

 

“What's up; I heard that you're going to Krista’s sleepover tonight, is that right?”.

 

“O-oh um….Y-yeah! That's right…..are you going?”.

 

She looked at me in utter disbelief, “Of course I'm going! Krista is my best fucking friend, why wouldn't I go?”.

 

I flinched back at the piercing tone, “O-oh my gosh! I am soooooooo sorry, honestly I had no idea that you and Krista even knew eachother!”, I shook my head frantically.

 

“No! No! No! Omg! I'm not mad”, She smiled down at me, “I was only telling you; I didn't mean to guilt trip you or anything like that”.

 

“Oh gosh no! I didn't think you were doing that at all! I-i was just worried that I offended you”.

 

“Nah, you're alright, I ain't mad…..oh!”, after feeling it vibrate, she took her phone out of her pocket and checked it really quick, “Hey, it's almost lunchtime, c'mon Ymir, Krista wants you to sit with me and the girl's today”.

 

I looked up at her from under my lashes, “K-Krista texted you that?”.

 

“Yeah, she thinks it's better if you get more comfortable with our presence to…..dispel any “awkwardness” that could happen at the sleepover”.

 

“O-oh ok, let me just go put my stuff in my locker”.

 

“Alrighty……..actually; I'll go with you”, She smiled wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

 

I sputtered, “O-oh no! I-it's ok, you don't have to do that!”.

 

“Pfft, I know I don't have to, but I want to, a friend of Krista’s is a friend of mine”.

 

“Well ok, that's a way to put things, but thanks Mina, that's nice of you”.

 

“No problem Ymir”.

 

While I was still being held, me and Mina made it up to the second floor of the building where my locker was.

 

“Hmmm?........Holy crap!”, Mina yelled.

 

“What's wrong?”, I asked while putting my books into my locker.

 

Mina didn't answer right away but only bent her tall stature down to observe the locker right next to mine.

 

“Krista’s locker is literally right next to yours…………..how convenient”.

 

“U-uhm yeah, I guess it is kinda……..a coincidence”.

 

“Shiiiiiit, I'll say” , She smacked my back playfully.

 

Hehehe…..” I laughed hesitantly, bringing my hand up to rub at my back a bit muttering a tiny little “Ow” under my breath.

 

Luckily Mina didn't notice and proceeded to strike up conversation with me.

 

“So Ymir, how do you and Krista know each other? I mean, I saw her walk you to the gym that last time but I don't really know what happened before that”.

 

“O-oh yeah! We met at breakfast, Hanji actually introduced us to each other and we immediately hit it off…...I think”.

 

“Ahhhhh, that makes sense! She didn't tell me that though! imma have to beat her ass when I see her”.

 

I didn't know how to respond to that so I just settled on a light chuckle.

 

“Why are you laughing? You think that's funny!?”.

 

My eyes widened at the forceful tone, shaking my head frantically: I answered, “N-no! No! I'm sorry! I'm---”

 

“Oh my gosh! Calm down”, She said, reaching up to ruffle my hair playfully, “I'm just messing with you girl~”.

 

“O-oh”.

 

“You don't actually take everything I do so seriously, right? Usually I'm just joking around”.

 

I brought a hand up to rub my arm, “W-well, it's hard to tell sometimes---You're kinda…..intimidating”.

 

“Am I?”.

 

“Well….yeah”.

 

“Geez…..I never noticed before”.

 

I-it's ok, I'm sure most people don't notice, It's just that….I'm never really sure if someone is having fun with me or making fun of me cause those 2 seem to merge pretty often.…” I trailed off.

 

……………

 

Things got pretty awkward from there. We didn't say anything to eachother for the rest of the walk to the lunchroom though Mina made sure to keep her arm around my shoulder the entire time for some reason….

 

\----------------

“Hey Mina! Hey Ymir!”.

 

We had eventually gotten to the lunchroom after what felt like an awkward hour long walk. We took a seat at the table that was far off to the back of the lunchroom where the girl's were waiting.

 

“Sup, look who I brought to the pack”.

 

“Yeah, I noticed that when you walked in!” Hanji had screeched before she turned towards me, “What brings you to our table Ymir?”

 

“O-oh! Krista sent Mina a text earlier and suggested that I come over here to get more…..comfortable with you guy's before the sleepover, I kinda think that she just wanted me to sit over here tho, hehehe...”.

 

“Oh fuck yeah! We've been needing a new fish to add to our squad, just didn't think it'll happen so soon, whenever someone gets invited to the table they're immediately let into the squad!”, I flinched as Hanji jumped up from the table and maneuvered her way over to me to trap me in a bone crushing hug.

 

“I'M SO GLAD THAT IT'S YOU!!! WELCOME TO THE SQUAD YMIR!!!!!”.

 

“Hanji!” Mina hissed from beside me, “shut the fuck up! This is like the 100th time that the lunchroom has stopped to look at us because of your outburst, you need to be more quiet!”.

 

“But Minaaaaaa---

 

“Shut it Hanji”, I felt Mina shift beside me too before a new pair of arms were wrapped around me, followed by another pair and another and another pair-----

 

“Welcome to the squad Ymir, we're glad to have you~”

 

\-------------------

“T-this is Krista's house!?” I squeaked while I gawked up at the tall orange cream colored building.

 

“Yeah, What's wrong?”.

 

“N-nothing, it's just…”, I turned towards the group, “I didn't think Krista's “house” would be this big, I-I was expecting like an apartment or something b-but not this!”.

 

I could feel a flush settling on my cheeks suddenly embarrassed at my little outburst.

 

[C'mon Ymir! You just got accepted into the SQUAD, you can't fuck it up now!] I told myself.

 

Everyone just stood there looking at me with unreadable expressions; I swear that these girls were so intimidating, their tall statures and confident nature was enough to have me worried that anything I do could set them off.

 

I was honestly afraid that they were all gonna yell at me, but before they could even say anything, they were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up.

 

“Ooooooooo! They're here!!!”.

 

I raised an eyebrow, “What? Who's here?”.

 

“The rest of the squad of course! C'mon Ymir, I'm sure they'll be glad to meet ya!”.

 

I let Hanji grab my wrist and lead me over to where the car was but I was confused by all of this. I thought that the whole squad was here already considering that they all came from the same school; So I asked:

 

“There's more of you guy's?”.

 

“Heck yeah there is! The squad extends to the regular rose college prep too”.

 

O-oh! Cool; I-i guess I get to meet more of the squad then, hehehe”.

 

\-----------------

“So Ymir, this is the rest of the squad. We all met in middle school and were friends up until the end of 8th grade where we eventually split up and parted ways in order to go to different high schools”, Krista stopped, turning towards the group and began pointing at them in the order they were sitting in.

 

“This little guy right here is…”, She pointed to a short raven haired guy, “His name is Levi and the guy right next to him is his boyfriend Eren, say “hi” Eren”.

 

“Hey”.

 

“Then we have: Mikasa, Annie, Armin, Erwin, Reiner~, Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie and Bertolt; This is the rest of the squad”.

 

“And then….”, Mikasa started, “ Krista's brother is apart of the squad too but I don't think he's here right now”.

 

“Yeah he is, but he didn’t really wanna intrude on our sleepover, i feel kinda bad that he had to leave but i’m sure he’s with his friends right now so there’s nothing to worry about”, The blonde waved her hand dismissively toward the side of her head, “Anywho, this is not the time to be worrying about my kook of a brother soooooooooooo…..let's get this party started!!!’.

 

“Awwwww yeah!!!”.

 

\-----------------

It had been hours since the sleepover first started and everyone was having a fun time so far. The movies that they were watching gave the whole group a romantic feel, causing everyone to start pecking any part of their girlfriend’s or boyfriend’s face that they could reach, although Ymir felt a bit uncomfortable because she…..didn’t…...have…..anyone…..to…...kiss, but that wasn’t something that she realllllly worried about, what she WAS worried about were the kisses that Reiner and Krista kept giving eachother. 

 

Ymir studied the two with intense eyes, watching as they just cuddled up close to eachother’s bodies, giving and receiving kisses in the process, “But why?” she whispered to herself, “Krista never told me that she had a boyfriend…..” She trailed off after noticing the weird look that she was getting from….uhhh….Mikasa?.

 

“O-oh sorry, was i...um... being too loud?”.

 

The raven shook her head softly trying not to disturb Annie, who was still quietly focusing on the movie, “No, you weren't loud at all, i just....couldn’t help but overhear you”, A pause, “Krista didn’t tell you that she had a boyfriend?”.

 

The brunette shook her head slowly, “No…..in fact….she didn’t mention him at all, none of the girl’s did”.

 

“Oh wow, this fucking scene must be awkward for you then”, She chuckled bitterly.

 

Ymir didn't answer after that, opting to keep her fists balled up in her lap, she felt like she was intruding on…..something; The fact that everyone knew eachother from middle school and the fact that they knew Krista had a boyfriend and the fact that they're so used to Krista and…...Reiner’s making out just made the brunette feel like she didn't belong there in that moment, like she shouldn't even be apart of the squad…….

 

Ymir tensed as she felt a hand drop down on her thigh, the hand belonging to Mikasa.

 

“Hey”, she started softly, “I'm not really sure how long you and Krista have been friends for, but maybe you should talk to her…...I mean, I'm not sure why Krista didn't tell you about Reiner but maybe it's something serious that's going on, it's…...it's not like Krista to leave a friend hanging in the dark like that”.

 

The brunette chose not to answer the raven, not really knowing how to, but she did take what she said into consideration, Maybe she should talk to Krista…………..

 

\-----------------

After finishing up the food and a few more movies, everyone decided that it was time to turn in for the night. Everyone was settled into a small little clump, hugging eachother while they slept……….but two people weren't sleeping or at least not yet.

 

Ymir groaned as she twisted and turned in her sleeping bag, her nerves getting to her. “Is she even awake?”, “will she get mad at me if I ask?”, “this is all sooooo awkward”, all these questions were floating around in her head at the moment.

 

[You know what? Fuck it! Just fuck it! I'm gonna ask her!] Her mind screamed.

 

The small brunette turned around quickly, staring at Krista’s back with intense eyes before she gently whisper yelled her name.

 

“Krista? Krista, are you awake?”.

 

There was no immediate response, sure, but eventually the blonde did turn her body over to face the brunette, a small smile settled on her face.

 

“Yeah, why? Better yet……..why are you still awake?”.

 

The shorter girl flinched at the accusing tone, “A-ah! Actually, I wanted to..…..talk to you about......something”.

 

The taller raised a choice eyebrow, “Oh really?.....well, What's up girl? What you got on your mind right now?”.

 

A sigh.

 

“Well…...I just wanted to ask if you and Reiner are dating”.

 

“Seriously? what kind of question is that? Of course we're dating, we were kissing throughout every movie”, She chuckled lightly, the sound not at all fitting the situation.

 

“I just wanted to ask because I wasn't sure, since ya know, you didn't tell me that you actually had a boyfriend in the first place”, she spat out, trying to make her tone as gentle as possible.

 

Unfortunately for the smaller, the blonde had already sensed the bitterness in the girl's voice which made her eyebrows furrow a bit.

 

“Wow”, Krista breathed out, holding her hands up in defense, “easy there girl, what's the problem?”.

 

“Problem? what are you talking about? there is no problem”.

 

“Wellllllll it sounds like there's a problem”.

 

“There's not”.

 

“Ymir c'mon, why did you call me if you weren't even gonna say anything?”.

 

“I did say something, I asked you a question”, Ymir said, turning towards the other side of the sleeping bag, facing away from Krista.

 

“Yeah, a question that had an obvious answer to it; I know that's not all you wanted to say to me Ymir, just let me know what's wrong so you can stop getting so moody”.

 

At the “moody” part of the sentence, Ymir snapped her head over to where Krista was, glare in place.

 

“Moody? Wooooooow, ok fine”, She sat up, “I really wanted to ask you: Why didn't you tell me that you had a boyfriend?”.

 

Krista blinked up at the brunette before she sat up in her sleeping bag too.

 

“Are you mad at me or something? Because i didn't tell you that I had a boyfriend? If that's the case then get over it, i didn't tell you because I didn't feel the need to”.

 

“But you felt the need to invite me to a sleepover where I literally had no idea that I would have to witness you and your boyfriend making kissy faces toward eachother?”.

 

Ymir was about ready to blow a fuse. Yeah, most of the time she was the shy and quiet girl but something was pissing her off, and when she got pissed off at something, she could be a real bitch. She just didn't understand why this was pissing her off so much….

 

“Yes! I'm sorry if you're not used to couples kissing at sleepovers, next time I won't do it around you then!”.

 

“It's not that I'm not used to it, I've dated people before, it's just that I hate walking into awkward situations that I have no clue about!”.

 

“Oh please, do not give me that”, The taller rolled her eyes.

 

“Why didn't you tell me that you had a boyfriend Krista!? You think it would've been easier to atleast give a girl a warning!?”.

 

“Because YMIR………” She got quiet again, voice trailing off into a low growl, “I---don't---know---you”.

 

Fuck.

 

Ymir could literally hear her own heart shatter at that, I mean, I guess they've only known each other for a few days so it made sense…..but still…...that one line just….hurt. It hurt so bad that her eyes started selling with tears.

 

The blonde instantly felt guilty as she glanced at the tears that the brunette was sporting on her little freckled cheeks.

 

“Ymir….I-I didn't mean to say that….”.

 

“No”, The shorter said whilst raising a hand, “ I get it, since you don't me, I should just leave then”, The shorter sniffles as she slowly slid out of her sleeping bag, gently picking it and and starting to fold it.

 

“Ymir, c'mon girl, I really didn't mean it like that”.

 

“I don't care”, She tucked her sleeping bag into her backpack and started toward Krista's room door.

 

“Ymir, it's literally like 1:00 in the morning, where are you even gonna go at this hour?”.

 

Ymir turned on her heel giving Krista a quick “home” before she turned back on her heel, storming outta the room and slamming the door behind her, making Levi shoot up from his spot in Eren's arms, hair disheveled and eyes puffy.

 

“Krista!? What the fuck was that?...........Where's Ymir?”, he asked after scoping the spot next to the blonde noticing that the smaller wasn't there anymore.

 

“Ymir left Lev’s”.

 

“Wha? left? As in, left the house?”, A nod, “Why did she leave? And where the hell did she go?”.

 

“I---”, Krista trailed off, her voice cracking as she covered her face with her hand, “I don't even wanna talk about it”.

 

Levi’s face softened out into a sad frown as he just sat there watching Krista silently cry. He didn't think that it was the best time to try and comfort her right now, something had happened between his friend and Ymir but it wasn't any of his business.

 

“Oh Krista…..”.

 

Minutes passed by as Krista continued to cry; Levi had eventually laid back down opting to listen to the light sniffles coming from the girl without having to see her cry.

 

Little did they know that Mikasa was woken up by the whole ordeal too; but instead of saying anything to make her state known, she just shook her head quietly to herself.

 

“You are a heartbreaker Krista Lenz, You are a heartbreaker………….”.

 

\------------------

Ymir had called her mom not too long ago and had asked if she could pick her up from Krista's house, and luckily she had said that she would, the brunette almost fearing that she would disregard her request.

 

It took about half an hour for her mom to get there tho, so she was a little cold but as soon as the car pulled up, she quickly hopped in, deciding that she didn't want to really talk at that moment and her mom knew that something was up, so she respected her daughter's wishes.

 

Needless to say. It had been a looooooooong ride back home.

 

\-------------------

Yemm soon pulled up to their garage, opening the door up to slide the car through it before she killed the engine and turned to look at her daughter who has had her head down for the entire trip.

 

“Ymir, honey?”, she shifted, reaching her hand over to hold her daughter's thigh, “can you tell me what's wrong?.....please?”.

 

The smaller brunette hesitated before eventually looking up at her mom from under her lashes, her bangs shielding her face from her mother's piercing gaze. 

 

“Ymir, look at me, look at mommy”.

 

A sniffle. A light one at that was heard resounding through the car. 

 

“Mom”, She sniffles again, moving one of her bangs away from her face which caused her tear streaked face to be revealed to her mom, “Me and Krista had…...an ar-gu-ment”.

 

Yemm’s face turned pained at the toutured word that left her baby's lips and immediately pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

 

“It's ok baby”, She whispered, a few tears slipping from her eyes also at the crumbling state of her daughter, “Tell mommy all about it…..”.

 

“She'll listen………………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I didn't really focus on the other characters much but I promise that I will soon, i might even redo the whole sleepover scene since it seemed rushed and trashy XD


End file.
